Shooting Stars
by ric castle
Summary: two months after song and po went there seperate ways till one of them has a flashback


"**I will always treasure this." song said holding the scroll knowing the heart is shaped liked a butt after the wind started to blow the clouded leopard opened her parasol "goodbye Po!" song said after the wind swooped her off her feet. Two months later while Po was helping Mr. Ping closing up his noodle shop "goodnight Po." Mr. Ping said while yawning **

**Po remembers the table where Po accidentally bit song's head, the paper lanterns went out. It was dark inside the Ladies of the shade fort. Song stared out the opened window thinking of Po in the valley of peace the starry night was beautiful. **

__**[Chorus: Song (Po)]**___**  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Wish right now**_

__**[Verse 1: Po]**___**  
>Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this  
>'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
>And when you starin' at that phone in your lap<br>And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
>But that's just how the story unfolds<br>You get another hand soon after you fold  
>And when your plans unravel in the sand<br>What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
>So we're playin' airplane, sorry I'm late<br>I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<br>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**_

__**[Chorus: Song & Po ]**___**  
><strong>__**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<strong>_

__**[Verse 2: Po]**___**  
>Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days<br>Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
>Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank<br>Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<br>But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
>I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes<br>Then maybe oh maybe I'll back to the days  
>Befo' the politics that we call the rap game<br>And back when ain't nobody listen to my mix tape  
>And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang<br>But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?  
>So can I get a wish<br>To end the politics  
>And get back to the music<br>That started this?  
>So here I stand and then again I say<br>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**_

__**[Chorus: Song (Po)]**___**  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)<br>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)<br>**__**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)**_

__**[Outro: Po]**___**  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>(I could really use a wish right now)  
>I-I-I could really use a wish right now<br>(I could really use a wish right now)  
>Like, like, like shootin' stars<br>(Like shootin' stars)  
>I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now<br>(I could really use a wish right now)  
>A wish, a wish right now<br>(A wish right now)**_

"**Goodnight Po." song said smiling**

"**Goodnight Song." Po said after shutting his eyes **

**(FYI Don't flame me I thought of Song & Po.) **

**(Comment.) **


End file.
